Gona Love ya'
by Stony RS
Summary: OS Basado en Gona love ya' de Avicii. StevexTony Stony.


_I'm gonna love ya, like no one could_

 _Make your heart feel the way it should_

Tony se detuvo en seco en el umbral de la estancia, no supo si retroceder o avanzar. Permaneció inmóvil conteniendo el aire inhalado en sus pulmones, procurando no hacer sonido alguno. Sus ojos castaños clavados en el hombre tirado a media estancia, su espalda recargada en una silla negra bauhaus, su mirada perdida en la ciudad que el translucido cristal delataba. Una botella semivacía a su lado y el sonido involuntario pero agónico de sollozos contra voluntad propia.

Tony estaba gélido.

Sí, el autodestructivo depresivo siempre era Tony, quién el mundo contemplaba como el más débil, el vulnerable. El simple humano que siempre debía ser rescatado y dependiente a alguien, Howard, Pepper, Steve... Banner. Tony sabía la imagen que el mundo tenía de él, él mismo había fomentado su crecimiento para hacer sentir a Steve seguro de que aún podía cuidar de alguien, a Banner con autoconfianza que alguien más dependía de él por lo cual no podía darse por vencido.

Su mirada se volvió tierna y su corazón dio un brinco.

Steve.

Siempre tan autosuficiente y correcto, siempre reservado y sin emitir queja alguna, Steve el hombre inquebrantable.

Tony sabía de imágenes, sabía perfectamente que todos sosteníamos una imagen pública y una privada, y aunque Steve siempre negaba esta teoría acusándolo de hipócrita, Tony la confirmaba en este instante.

Steve era hierro por fuera y albergaba una hoguera interna que iba derritiendo su capa de acero.

Tony retrocedió un paso silencioso y salió del espacio, su mente algo dispersa por la imagen recién presenciada, su corazón con una extraña empatía de quien se reconoce a sí mismo en alguien a quien quiere; un pensamiento como ráfaga: "No vas a pasar por esto solo" No como él.

I'm gonna hold ya, when no one would  
Cause I swear you deserve so good

-No, no es nada- Steve dijo con la mirada cristalina y ligeros temblores por el cuerpo, Tony lo contempló expectante por breves segundos, una arcada estrepitosa y Steve de nuevo vomitando en el bote que sostenía entre manos. Su piel cada vez más pálida y su cabello rubio húmedo se pegaba a su frente, el sudor que lo bañaba delataba una ardiente fiebre.

-Eso no suena a "nada"- Tony dijo en voz monótona y Steve realmente deseo morirse ahí y ahora, esto era todo lo que era, todo lo que tenía ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Quién era realmente? o peor aún, después de esto ¿Cómo podía hacer sentir seguro a Stark?

Nada sería igual después de esto.

-Stark, no… no es nada- Dijo a regañadientes y Tony se mordió el labio, intento acercarse y recibió un gruñido, una mirada azul cargada de hostilidad con discretos tintes de miedo. Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta. Steve se rompía frente a sus ojos y no podía siquiera tocarlo, siquiera articular en palabras todas las emociones que le nublaban la mente.

-No tienes que pasar por esto solo, puedes… hablar- Tony dijo estúpidamente, de repente las palabras parecían dispersar y su genialidad extinta.

No solo porque jamás había presenciado a Steve en desventaja física, sino porque una parte aún inconsciente estaba ya completamente enamorada de él, y verlo así dolía. Calaba como viento helado en el hueso expuesto.

Una risa burlesca.

-¿Y tú me vas a ayudar?- En cuanto las palabras de Steve dejaron sus labios sintió esa enloquecedora necesidad de volvérselas a tragar. No solo había sonado incrédulo y burlesco, sino cruel. Había hecho exactamente lo que todos en la vida de Tony: Dudar de él.

-Perdón yo…- Steve dijo de inmediato, sus ojos algo cristalinos y su mirada desecha, estúpido.

-Lo entiendo- Tony dijo serio y dio un paso cauteloso hacía él, Steve se mordió el labio avergonzado, quiso ponerse de pie para disculparse, para armar una justificación real e innecesaria pero sus piernas flaquearon, en un segundo sintió unos brazos fuertes sosteniéndolo.

Tony.

Tony Stark siempre de pie.

Tony Stark, sosteniéndolo.

Sosteniendo a Capitán América, al supersoldado inquebrantable que caía a pedazos.

Sintió una pizca de lastima por él mismo matizada con unas absurdas ganas de llorar, en su pecho sin embargo el calor de la admiración que sentía por Stark tomo fuerza.

-Steve, todo estará bien- Dijo el genio con una translucida sonrisa dibujada en la comisura de los labios, sus ojos castaños chispeantes y sus arrugas profundamente expuestas, su cabello castaño entrecano caía desordenado por su frente y a pesar de la evidencia de los años y las cicatrices por la piel, Stark era sinónimo de fuerza. Resiliente.

Los ojos del capitán se humedecieron y asintió tímido, sus músculos temblando entre los espasmos y esos brazos fuertes en su cintura, el tacto gentil pero firme quemándole a través de la playera, el rostro de su amigo a centímetros del suyo, recordó todas las veces que esta escena se había vivido inversamente, Stark completamente ebrio y Steve ayudándolo a encontrar su rumbo al baño, los papeles se invertían solo que lamentablemente, esta ocasión sin un trago de alcohol entre ambos, lo cuál solo le recordaba que mañana esto no desaparecería con agua o un vaso de leche. Dolía.

Él era Capitán América.

O al menos eso creía de sí mismo.

-¿Steve?-

Tony lo había llamado Steve. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, sin embargo sí era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre inundado en tanta paz, en un extraño mayhem, se sintió seguro.

Enterró su frente en el cuello de Stark, inhaló sobre su cuello, la piel de Stark tenía un aroma peculiar, una mezcla entre petricor y nostalgia, el penetrante olor del perfume desprendía rebeldía, adrenalina. Una mezcla entre nostalgia y adrenalina, a eso olía su amigo.

Amigo

Steve se mordió el labio al sentir como los escalofríos se hacían más continuos, como la firmeza con la que los brazos lo sostenían se tensaba más, porque a cada segundo que pasaba quién lo sostenía en pie ya no eran sus muslos, sino Stark. Se quebró. Se quebró como quién lleva décadas huyendo del abismo y de repente da un paso en falso por un acantilado, fue estrepitoso, enloquecedor y lo peor de todo: Silencioso.

Tony se percató de ello no porque hubiese sollozos audibles o gritos, sino porque sintió como su cuello comenzaba a humedecerse y los hombros que envolvía temblaban al ritmo de un corazón taquicárdico.

-Yo estaré contigo- Dijo sincero y plantó un suave beso en su cabello rubio.

 _Livin' up in California_  
 _Lovin' life but I've been waiting for ya_  
 _To twist my dreams and turn my fate_  
 _But God I hope it's not too late_

-Me gusta mucho esta en particular- Tony dijo sosteniendo una malteada de vainilla en su mano derecha, sus lentes negros de sol y su cabello desordenado, una sonrisa deslumbrante. Steve se mordió el labio pensativo.

-Se ve costosa- Dijo sincero y algo asustado ante la idea de volver a empezar, Tony lo miró incrédulo.

-Para nada, es uno de los pequeños secretos de Los Angeles- dijo sonriente y abrió la puerta de la tienda de ropa acristalada frente a ellos, espero a que Steve pasara, el capitán se sonrojó evidentemente, sin embargo entró a la tienda.

Mierda.

Ni una maldita puerta era capaz de abrir ya. No, Steve, olvida eso, todo esta bien, estás vivo.

-¿Esta?- Tony dijo realmente entretenido entre las camisas, Steve por su parte se veía aterrado por estar de nuevo en la sección de "adolescentes" un nudo se rehusaba a dejar su garganta. Se sentía tan miserable, no, la palabra adecuada era: Insignificante. Completamente insignificante para estar gastando el tiempo de un hombre como Tony, para ser su... amigo.

Las palabras que Stark había soltado en su primer enfrentamiento verbal jamás tuvieron tanto peso en su mente: Era un experimento de laboratorio, sin el suero, no era nada.

Nada.

Y Tony, Tony era todo.

-Tony, no…. No tienes porque hacer esto- Perder tu tiempo conmigo. Dijo decidido con las lágrimas al borde y el corazón desbocado.

-¿Elegirte ropa? Por supuesto que sí, es casi una obligación social cambiar de las camisas a cuadros a...-

Stark siempre evadiendo el tema.

Steve chilló los dientes y levantó la mirada desafiante.

Ya no soy nadie.

Capitán América no existe.

¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí Tony?

-Estar conmigo, así- Dijo molesto y Tony levantó la ceja algo desconcertado.

-¿Así…?- Preguntó y soltó la camisa azul que sostenía entre manos sabiendo perfectamente hacía dónde se dirigía la conversación.

-Tú sabes- dijo a regañadientes y Stark lo fulminó con la mirada comenzando a encenderse por la perspectiva tan errónea de Steve.

-No, explícamelo- dijo molesto y Steve torció los ojos, sabía que Stark había entendido inclusive con el puro intercambio de miradas, que lo obligara a expresar la madeja de emociones que lo enloquecían no solo era injusto sino innecesario, dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda.

Tony gruñó por lo bajo al verlo partir sin siquiera recibir una mirada, torció los ojos y lo siguió irritado.

-Steve- gritó algo molesto a media cuadra de la tienda, no quería atraer la atención de las personas que iban pasando, no quería una escena dramática a media avenida, sin embargo sentía el bombeo acelerado de sangre caliente por su pecho, la adrenalina de una pelea se respiraba en la atmósfera.

Steve se detuvo. Tony avanzó hasta él.

-Solo, solo dime ¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué soy tu amigo?- Tony pregunto y Steve cerró los ojos por impulso.

Amigo.

Le pesaba el título.

\- ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- Tony frunció el ceño y lo miró confundido.

-¿Porque soy tu amigo?- dijo haciéndolo molestamente evidente.

-Es diferente- Steve dijo enganchando sus ojos azules con los castaños de Stark, Tony permaneció en silencio, los latidos cobrando fuerza en su mente, sus oídos retumbando.

-¿Cómo diferente?-

Tony no iba a ceder.

Steve tampoco.

-Sabes bien a qué me refiero- Steve dijo tajante y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, pesar del cambio físico, Stark debía admitir que se veía tremendamente intimidante cuando se lo proponía.

-Tú trajiste el tema a flote. Di lo que tengas que decir- Tony lo retó, abiertamente y con un sonrisa confiada dibujada en la comisura de los labios.

Que te quiero.

Desde antes, desde siempre.

Qué jamás tuve una pizca de tu atención antes de la manera en que la tengo ahora.

Que creo que me quieres.

Desde ahora

Y tengo miedo, de quererte, de que sepas, de que me quieras, pero aún más, de estar equivocado.

¿Lástima o amor?

-¿Por qué ahora y no hace dos años?- Preguntó con voz firme pero con los hombros temblando, Tony no sabe si es por el frenesí o porque el clima que él considera templado esta helando la piel sensible de Steve.

-Porque hace dos años no te veía como te veo ahora- Tony fue sincero sin embargo se mantenía evasivo. Sabía que Steve tarde o temprano lo cuestionaría, sabía que cada ocasión que lo observaba desconcertado un mar impetuoso de pensamientos atacaban su inconsciente.

Steve soltó una risa lastimera.

-Porque antes era fuerte y ahora no, perfecta manera de camuflar lástima- Dijo ácidamente y Tony frunció el ceño, sus labios tensos y su respiración pesada.

Tony estaba molesto.

-Porque antes eras un imbécil y ahora no-

Auch.

Steve sintió un brinco en el pecho. No supo que decir.

-¿Quieres ser sincero Steve?, bien, seamos sinceros. Te admiraba como Capitán en campo, te aborrecía como Capitán en juntas ¿Más sincero? Me molestaba tu existencia cuando tus principios morales opacaban cualquier intento de ver más allá de las órdenes, te creía estúpido y moralista -

Steve reunió toda sus fuerzas para no llorar.

-¿Por qué ahora y no hace dos años me preguntas? Si te hubiese dicho "Salgamos" hace dos años ¿Qué habrías dicho?- Tony dejó la pregunta en el aire y Steve titubeo, cerró la boca por miedo a que su voz lo delatara. Me molestaba tu existencia. - Hubieras dicho "Stark, no puedes tomar en calendario de misiones"- Tony dijo algo exaltado, sin embargo a pesar de lo molesto que se veía algo en su voz sonaba estable, seguro -¿Hace dos semanas qué dijiste?- Preguntó esta vez verdaderamente esperando una respuesta.

-¿A la exposición del MOMA?- Steve contestó en un hilo de voz.

-Ahí esta mi cambio, ahora dime tú ¿Por qué fue el tuyo?-

Steve se mordió el labio y levantó la mirada, dejó de pensar en lo que diría y simplemente habló.

-Porque antes quería cumplir la expectativa de la imagen, ser un buen soldado, un buen líder, un buen ejemplo, quería que notarás que yo era alguien a la altura de tu círculo social tan exclusivo, tan lleno de personas importantes...- Steve se quebró- Ahora no soy nada, no soy nadie, no tengo expectativas que cubrir ni imagen que sostener, soy simplemente yo. Simplemente yo esperando a que te des cuenta y cierres mi folder para colocarlo junto a los miles que tienes en el archivo del sótano de la empresa-

Tony lo miró incrédulo, el silencio pesado entre ambos y el sonido constante de los carros por la avenida, el día era soleado y despejado, el viento frío y ligero.

-Oye nadie- Tony dijo con una mutación perceptible en su voz, la comisura de sus labios formando una sonrisa destellante, Steve levantó la mirada esperando un comentario astuto o una burla creativa.

Recibió un beso tímido en los labios.

Las manos de Stark lo envolvían cauteloso y sus labios apenas lo rozaban, Steve se alzó en puntitas y posó su mano huesuda en la nuca de Tony, lo pegó más a su boca entreabriendo los labios y apretando los parpados, como quien bloquea cualquier sentido del cuerpo para que el momento se congelara por siempre en su memoria, Tony lo abrazó más firmemente, cuidando todos sus movimientos, regulando su tacto por miedo a romperlo. Steve odiaba eso, y al mismo tiempo le encantaba. Los labios de Steve se partieron necesitados y un jadeo escapó su garganta, sintió los dedos de Tony marcándose en su piel, el ingeniero gruñó por lo bajo y se separó de él.

Recibió una mirada castaña oscura y turbulenta, feroz y posesiva.

Steve sintió un escalofrío por la espalda y sonrió.

-Te quiero-

-Me hubiera gustado que me quisieras cuando medía 15 centímetros más que tú-

-¿Te incomoda que yo ahora mida 15 más que tú?- Tony preguntó sincero aun abrazándolo y Steve se mordió el labio.

-Supongo que no debería, esto es lo que soy realmente, es solo que...el tiempo me había hecho olvidarlo- dijo lastimero y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno nada,- Tony dijo retomando su recién creado nuevo apodo, Steve pudo inferir que no lo olvidaría pronto –Conquisto al hombre más poderoso del mundo- Stark dijo engreído y Steve soltó una risa burlesca.

-¿En serio? No sabía que Reed tuviese tanto afecto por mí-

Tony sonrió ampliamente, una risa sincera y una mirada encendida.

-Tú estás en graves problemas-

 _Sometimes it's hard to have the upper hand_  
 _When every dream you've had is turning into sand_  
 _You need someone to make your day_  
 _But he took your breath and blew it away_

-No, no tiene importancia- Tony dijo a regañadientes, repentinamente sintió el moño demasiado ajustado al cuello, una imposibilidad de respirar exasperándolo.

-No parece no tener importancia- Steve dijo sincero, vestía un traje hecho a su medida y sostenía una copa de champaña en su mano izquierda.

Una de las ventajas de que el suero se hubiese disipado completamente para Tony era que al fin podía embriagar a Steve y hacerlo perder la noción del tiempo y de sus propias acciones, lo cuál siempre terminaba en un sexo demasiado desinhibido del cual Steve jamas quería hablar la mañana siguiente.

Una de las ventajas para Steve era que al fin podía envejecer y de verdad era algo que había ansiado desde que cayó en cuenta que quería a Tony y que el tiempo solo pasaba por el ingeniero, lo cuál en algún momento lo dejaría solo. Ademas, estaba cansado que lo confundieran con algún sobrino o ayudante de Stark.

Steve lo contempló atento, Tony se veía repentinamente tenso y había volteado drásticamente la mirada hacia la derecha, Steve volteo a la izquierda. Vio a dos hombres observándolo fijamente, reconoció a uno de ellos.

Turner. Rupert Turner MIT, Tony alguna noche demasiado ebrio le había confesado que su primer vez con un hombre había sido un tipo de violación con un compañero de la universidad, meses más tarde había comentado al azar algo sobre Turner, Ty, cabello negro azulado y marihuana.

Steve ya no tenía duda alguna puesto que había visto varias fotos de Ty, cabello rubio y cuerpo definido, lo cuál solo dejaba a Turner con cabello negro azulado.

-Es Rupert- Steve dijo por impulso y Tony maldijo entre dientes. Maldita memoria fotográfica.

-Sí, solo, omítelo sí- Tony dijo nervioso y dio un largo trago a su copa.

-¿Qué hace él en tu cena benéfica?-

-No sé, cualquier donador puede venir, no sé, no sé porque lo hizo…- Tony ya sonaba algo exaltado y Steve sintió unas incontenibles ganas de asesinar a aquel desconocido. Mierda, ojala volviera a medir 1.90 y pesar 100 kilos.

-Tony, no puedes permitirlo, no puedo permitirlo- Dijo molesto y dio media vuelta en dirección a los desconocidos. Sabía que no había sido una violación, sin embargo sí había sido una relación enfermiza donde por medio de la culpa y la manipulación pudo exprimirle a Stark secretos valiosos acerca de Howard que después uso en su contra. El sexo entre la culpa y la rebeldía de Stark no era algo grave, sin embargo era por alguna extraña razón lo que más le molestaba.

-Steve no, yo…- Tony Stark titubeó , ven un grito, varios invitados voltearon indiscretos a contemplar la escena, el ambiente de repente se congeló sobre ellos.

Steve se detuvo, Tony se veía no solo ansioso, sino temeroso, algo que seguramente dañaría su imagen pública, sintió la luz de diversos flash y los segundos se volvieron tomas en cámara lenta, Steve sabía que si no maquillaba este incidente todos los encabezados de mañana serían acerca de cómo Tony Stark lucía débil y ansioso, vulnerable. Las acciones se desplomarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y más si se sabía que el hombre que en ese momento sonría engreído había usado al indómito Stark como su marioneta durante más de un año.

-Sí- Steve dijo nervioso y Tony lo contempló desconcertado.

¿Sí qué? Tony pensó intentando recapitular en su mente lo que estaban hablando en la última hora.

Las personas observándolos atentos, entre ellos Rupert.

-Acepto- Steve dijo con voz temblorosa, en cuanto su voz se extinguió los aplausos comenzaron, miles de cámaras y muchas más personas comenzando a conversar animadamente.

Tony entendió.

Steve había salvado su imagen pública y sus acciones en un segundo creativo. Tony lo besó agradecido.

 _I'm gonna love ya, like no one could_  
 _Make your heart feel the way it should_  
 _I'm gonna hold ya, when no one would_  
 _Cause I swear you deserve so good_

Steve se movió perezoso entre las sábanas, unos brazos fuertes sosteniéndolo, unos labios inquietos trazando besos por su espalda, cada vertebra perfectamente definida bajo su piel delgada.

-Tony- Dijo adormilado y sintió como sin verdadero esfuerzo el billonario lo volteaba sobre la cama. Steve enterró su frente en el cuello de Tony, el ingeniero siendo ya capaz de cubrirlo perfectamente en un abrazo.

-Steve, despierta-

-Es muy temprano- dijo en un murmullo ahogado en un bostezo. De verdad en ocasiones extrañaba toda la energía que el suero solía darle.

-Tengo algo para ti que debía darte hasta en la noche o tal vez ayer, pero no puedo esperar-

Steve se separó de su cuerpo con una pizca de curiosidad, sus ojos azules translucidos y una línea en su rostro, la marca de la almohada.

-Estás emocionado- observó y Tony se mordió el labio.

-Para ti- Dijo y puso sobre las sabanas una caja pequeña negra, Steve la observó curioso y la abrió enseguida, la soltó como si ardiera en fuego levantando su mirada aterrada.

-Es un anillo- dijo con voz ahogada, sus ojos tornándose cristalinos y sus palpitaciones audibles.

-Ya dijiste que sí-

Steve no supo que decir, no supo si pelear porque esto era evidentemente una trampa o si simplemente decir que sí de nuevo, o si tomarlo y ponérselo o si gritar de júbilo o salir corriendo y saltar por la ventana. Eran tantas las emociones que lo embargaban que sus labios negaron a moverse y su corazón simplemente actuaba desquiciadamente.

-Sé mi nada- Tony dijo burlesco y Steve sintió sus mejillas húmedas, entrelazo sus brazos al cuello de Tony y enterró su frente en su pecho, plantando un suave beso sobre la cicatriz ue atravesaba su pecho, sintió como el abrazo de Stark lo cobijaba.

-Siempre


End file.
